modwalkthroughfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulcaster
Back to World Map Quests * Tomes of Magic - The Ghost of Ulcaster wants you to retrieve the Ulcaster's Dusty History Book * Phantom East of Beregost - Torgion is in the cave in the Temple Area and wants you to retrieve a Vampiric Sword and Holy Water to free him. You can also fight them to free them. The Idol of Kozah In the tomb of the Archaeological Site area together with the ancient armor from the Firewine Ruins area when brought to the ghost of Ulcaster will yeild you the The Vampire's Revenge. * The Magnificent Karlini - Ygnatz from the Friend Arm Inn Area would like you to collect a spellbook belonging to the Magnificent Karlini for him. The book can be found on the first floor on Ulcaster Ruins. After returning the book to Ygnatz in the Friendly Arm inn he asks you to meet him at the stone circles in the Lions Way Area After Balor is summoned chat options (1,1,1,1,2,1,1,1,1,1,3, 2) will see you through. You are rewarded with a Mirror Shield +1. If you attack and kill Balor you will find a Mirror Shield +1 on his corpse. Encounters * Icharyd - An Excellent Flail on his corpse * Arch Mage Arias - Dagger of Disease on her corpse * Anton Valor - Dagger +2 the Shocker, Baastard Sword +2 The Viper, and Large Shield +1 on their corpses * Garrett - Elemental Staff of Fire, Helmet of Charm Protection, and Medium Shield +1 off of their corpses * Arch Mage Natas - Dagger of Disease, Long Sword Fire Biter, and Large Shield +1 on their corpses * Taneth, Erica, and Jeneik - Waiting for you as you leave ulcaster to take your magical items. (3) Red Wizard Robe, (2) Dagger +3, Dagger +2, (3) Sling +2 on their corpses. NPCs * Wilco - A messanger * Furret - Wants to sell you a fake gem Notable Items * Excellent Two-handed Sword - Variouse skeletons on the second and third floors * Cursed Berserking Sword +3 - Variouse skeletons on the second and third floors * Excellent Dagger - Ulcaster Dungeon first floor * Cloak of Displacement - Ulcaster Dungeon first floor * Karlini's Spellbook - Ulcaster Dungeon first floor * Ulcaster's Dusty History Book - Ulcaster Dungeon first floor * Protection from Poison Scroll - Ulcaster Dungeon first floor * Throwing Axe +3 - Ulcaster Dungeon second floor * Battle Axe +3 Frostreaver - Ulcaster Dungeon second floor * Studded Leather Armor +1 - Ulcaster Dungeon second floor * Kondar +1 - Ulcaster Dungeon second floor * Relar's Mistake - Ulcaster Dungeon second floor * Protection from Acid - Ulcaster Dungeon third floor * Batalista's Passport - Ulcaster Dungeon third floor * Tome of Understanding - Ulcaster Dungeon third floor * Amulet of Wyvern Summoning - Ulcaster Dungeon third floor * Ring of Wizardy 1st thru 5th - Ulcaster Dungeon third floor * Amulet of Priesthood - Ulcaster Dungeon third floor * Excellent War Hammer - Ulcaster Dungeon third floor * Protection from Magic - Ulcaster Dungeon third floor * Rogue Stone - Ulcaster Dungeon third floor * Ulcaster's Amulet - Ulcaster Dungeon third floor * The Spirit's Shield +2 - Ulcaster Dungeon third floor * Manual of Gainful Exercise - Ulcaster Dungeon third floor